V1.0.0.139
(May 8th) * Spectator Mode Full Release |Related = 1.0.0.139 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.138 |Next = V1.0.0.140 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * The following skin was released along with this patch, but it was not available for purchase until Tuesday, May 8. * The following skin was released in this patch, but was not available for purchase until Wednesday, May 23. * PvP.net V1.59 * Added a new image for ignored Summoners in the buddy list. * Fixed several display inconsistencies when using Summoner Name Change. * Summoners must now be level 5 to talk in public chat rooms. ** Level 1 summoners will still be able to join with read-only access. * Pending a hotfix, only game creators can invite players to games. * PvP.net Store ** Added an indicator to show owned rune content when attempting to purchase a new rune. ** Rune purchases past the usable rune limit will now be prevented. League of Legends v1.0.0.139 Champions ; (May 8) * (Innate) ** On kill or assist, Varus temporarily gains attack speed. This bonus is larger if the enemy is a champion. * (Q) ** Varus readies and then fires a powerful shot that gains extra range and damage the longer he spends preparing to fire. * (W) ** Varus' basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and apply Blight. Varus' other abilities detonate Blight, dealing magic damage based on the target's maximum health. * (E) ** Varus fires a hail of arrows that deal physical damage and desecrate the ground. Desecrated ground slows enemies' movement speed and reduces their healing and regeneration. * (Ultimate) ** Varus flings out a tendril of corruption that immobilizes the first enemy champion hit and then spreads towards nearby uninfected champions, immobilizing them too on contact. ; * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to 1.25 from 0. ; * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to 1.25 from 0. * ** Cooldown reduced to 150/130/110 seconds from 170/150/120. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 460 from 424. * ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/95/110/125/140. * ** Fixed a bug where it was returning damage to turrets. ** Duration reduced to 8 seconds from 15. ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 30. ** Mana cost reduced to 20 from 25. ** Armor and magic resist bonus increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 10/20/30/40/50. ; * General ** Updated "Playing Against" tips. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 320 from 315. ; * ** Now has a short cooldown upon activation to avoid accidental disabling. ** Base damage reduced to 35/50/65/80/95 from 40/55/70/85/100. ** Crowd control reduction decreased to 10/15/20/25/30% from 15/20/25/30/35%. ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing the duration of blinds and silences by more than intended. * ** Cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 65. ; * ** Fixed a bug where using a ward could break its sound. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 546 from 515. ** Health per level increased to 90 from 85. ** Base health regen per 5 increased to 7.5 from 6.5. ** Base attack damage increased to 59.3 from 56.3. ; * Fixed a bug with and skins that caused the game to hitch when first using . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was stunning through spell shields. ; * ** Slow amount reduced to 20/28/36/44/52% from 28/36/44/52/60%. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 9 seconds from 8. * ** Life steal and spell vamp reduced to 5/9/13/17/21% from 5/10/15/20/25%. ; * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to 1.25 from 0. ; * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Updated tooltip to reflect that it is a knockup ability rather than a knockback ability. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could be interrupted by enemy . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 70/85/100/115/130. * ** Fixed a bug where assists failed to reduce cooldown. ** Duration increased to 8/10/12 seconds from 6/9/12. ; * ** Secondary target damage increased to 120% from 115%. * ** Now deals physical damage. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the was not visually applying the fear tether. ; * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to 1.25 from 0. * ** Added a range indicator. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 9/8/7/6/5 seconds from 8/7/6/5/4. ; * General ** Attack projectile speed increased to 2400 from 1400. ** Recommended items updated. ** Animations updated for , , and . * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 55 from 49. * ** Mana ratio reduced to 6.5% from 7.5%. ** Mana cost changed to 60 from 70. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.2. ** Base damage increased to 60/85/110/135/160 from 40/65/90/115/140. ** Cast range reduced to 650 from 700sic.Range has not been changed from 675 since V1.0.0.111 * ** Mana ratio reduced to 4.5% from 5%. ** Mana cost changed to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80/95/110/125/140. ** Duration reduced to 0.75/1/1.25/1.5/1.75 seconds from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2. * ** Now has a 1% mana ratio. ** Projectile speed reduced. ** Bounce radius increased to 400 from 375. ** Now prioritizes enemy champions over Ryze. ** Mana cost changed to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80/95/110/125/140. * ** Passive mana component removed. ** Active now adds 35/45/55 movement speed. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 487 from 448. * ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing the duration of blinds and silences by more than intended. * : bonus attack damage ratio increased to 1.1 from 1.0. ; * ** Duration of magic resist reduction decreased to 5 seconds from 8. ** Mana cost increased at later ranks to 20/35/50/65/80 from 20/30/40/50/60. * ** Armor bonus reduced at later ranks to 25/45/65/85/105 from 25/50/75/100/125. * ** Can no longer target allied minions. ; * ** Fixed a bug with Swain's skins that caused the game to hitch on the first time cast. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20.5 from 18.5. ; * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to 1.25 from 0. ; * ** Shield health reduced to 60/95/130/165/200 from 60/100/140/180/220. * ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing minion movement speed to 0 at rank 5. ; * ** Damage reduced to 8/10/12/14/16% from 8/11/14/17/20%. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it wouldn't trigger when silenced. ; * ** Can no longer be learned at level 1. Items ; * Tooltip now updates dynamically. ; * Tooltip now updates dynamically. ; * and + XXXg = 2600g ** + + = * Ability power increased to 80 from 60. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 0 from 12. * Active base damage reduced to from . * Active AP scaling increased to per 100 AP|AP}} from . * Active cast range increased to 750 from 650. * Tooltip now updates dynamically. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ; * Tooltip now updates dynamically. ; * Tooltip now updates dynamically. * + + 440g = 2330g ** and + 245g = 2350g * Now has a Grievous Wounds active. ; * Aura damage increased to 40 from 35. * + + = ** + = ; * Tooltip now updates dynamically. * Fixed a bug where the tooltip stated the incorrect slow duration. Summoner Spells * Fixed a bug where could be used after being affected by crowd control effects. * Fixed a bug where casting could interrupt . * : base value reduced to 100 from 145. * and now break stealth when cast. General * Turret base damage reduced but armor penetration and damage to minions increased. * Improved particle scaling on larger characters like and . * Champion skin names will now be displayed on the load screen. * New option added: Show All Chat ** Cross-team chat in all games is now hidden by default. ** Cross-team chat in spectated games will also be hidden by default. ** If you enjoy competitive banter, opt-in using the new toggle in the "More Options" menu. * Fixed a crash that would occur when attempting to maximize the window while loading into the game. * Selected unit outlines are now improved to be less pixelated. * "Surrender Vote Failed" message no longer appears to the enemy team. * Announcements will now take up the same proportional amount of screen space regardless of the display resolution. The net result is a smaller size at smaller resolutions. Co-op vs. AI * Changed logic to help all allies instead of just those near her. * Changed logic for use of . * Fixed a bug where Dominion bots would prematurely break counter-channel attempts on neutral points. * Fixed a bug where did not learn all of her skills. Spectator Mode * Spectate your friends. ** Added the ability to spectate games that friends are playing by right clicking their name in the buddy list. ** Easily identify friends you can spectate by the eye icon near their name. * Feature Games ** The landing page will now host features games that anyone can spectate. ** Click the "Watch Now" icon to view some of the most skilled players in League of Legends. * Directed Camera ** Implemented a directed camera mode that will automatically follow the action in game. ** The camera will seamlessly jump between champion fights and other critical moments. ** Interesting events like Champion kills will be prioritized. ** When multiple Champions are on the screen, the camera will automatically adjust to include them. * Timeshift Controls ** Spectators can now jump around the timeline of a live game to watch past events. ** Replay events in slow motion to review action-filled moments. ** Spectators can now actively fast forward through the game. * Spectator announcer coverage will now report more events. * Updated spectator UI elements to respect colorblind mode. Undocumented Changes Champions * Minions are no longer slowed/hasted when they pass through tether. * : mana cost reduced to 60 from 70. * : percentage damage gained a 1.0 addition flat magic damage per ability power scaling General * Using an emote (/joke, /taunt, /dance and /laugh) will no longer show the animation during recalling, or capturing a point in Dominion. Notes Patch Preview video de:V1.0.0.139 fr:V1.0.0.139 pl:V1.0.0.139 zh:V1.0.0.139 Category:Patch notes